Student of the Tailed Beasts
by Sage of the Azure Phoenix
Summary: Neglected by his parents and godparents, watch Naruto as he learns from the ten best teachers he could ask for.
1. Chapter 1

Student of the Tailed Beasts

Prologue 1A

Summary: Naruto, a young child who is neglected by his parents and godparents, and shunned by the majority of Konoha. What if he had the best people in the world to raise and train him? How will this shake everything to the core?

Mass Konoha/Jiraiya/teams 7/8/Neji/10/villains bashing

Heavy Minato/Kushina/Tsunade bashing

Extremely powerful/intelligent/cunning/kekkei genkai/fuinjutsu/kenjutsu/juinjutsu/puppet Naruto

Pairings: Naruto/mass harem Minato/Kushina Hayate/Yugao Iruka/Anko Zabuza/OC

"" Speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything referenced anime

NAMIKAZE ESTATE

It has been six years since Konoha was attacked by the Kyuubi. In a last ditch effort, Minato performed a fuinjutsu that allowed him to summon the Shimigami, however Shimigami had other plans. With a flick of her hand, time was frozen, and Shimigami raised its other hand, safely summoning the other tailed beasts, as well as the spiritual form of the Juubi from its prison, and placed them into a newborn infant Naruto. With her personal mission complete, Shimigami unfroze time. "Minato then spoke his request. "Shimigami-sama, I ask that you split the Kyuubi into the yin chakra, yang chakra, and the soul" he said. Doing as asked, Shimigami split the Kyuubi into the three portions, and sealed the yin chakra into Kushina, while Naruto's twin sister gained the yang chakra, leaving Naruto with the soul. "Be forewarned mortal that you do not take lightly what is to come" Shimigami said, before disappearing from where it came.

CURRENT

"Tou-san, kaa-san I did it" an excited 6-year old Hikari Namikaze said excitedly, as she performed the tree-walking exercise. "We're so proud Hikari-chan" her mother Kushina praised, while Minato nodded. This appeared to be the happy family to all, but there is an old saying: "eeing is believing." This held true for a figure silently watching from a high window. This was Naruto Namikaze the forgotten and neglected son of the family Naruto Namikaze. For as far back as he could remember, Naruto was shunned by virtually everyone in the village, but unknown to most Naruto was very intelligent for someone his age. He knew of the Kyuubi attack, and had secretly put two and two together, and realized why he was shunned. He had made the connection the previous year, when he overheard a villager refer to him as "demon", just as a chakra scalpel hit his windpipe courtesy of his nee-chan Rin. He had been wandering aimlessly through the village, when he came upon two Uchiha clan members training in an open training ground. (You folks should already know who they are.) Noticing their visitor, the elder of the duo asked what the Yomdaime's son was doing all alone, to which Naruto told them he wanted to learn how to be a shinobi, but his family wouldn't train him. From that point the two had been secretly training him, well until certain other parties who shall remain nameless for the moment found out.

TIMESKIP

That night Naruto found himself standing in front of a large cage. Suddenly ten pairs of eyes snapped open. "Girls, it seems we have ourselves a visitor and he's a little cutie too" a voice said, where Naruto found himself looking at a violet eye and a jade green eye. "Uhm yes" the voice said sweetly. "Your eyes are very pretty ma'am" Naruto said, before he could stop himself. "It seems our friend here is a little charmer" a voice said with mirth Naruto looked to see a pair of slitted pink eyes. "Young one we mean you no harm the voice said, as a hand gently pulled Naruto through the bars of the cage. In a brilliant flash of light there stood ten women looking to be in their late teens to early 20s. Each wore a full bodysuit that clung to them like a second skin (For reference think of what Lance and Clair wear in the Pokémon anime or games). "You see young one, we are the biju or tailed beasts, and the children of Hagaromo Otsusuki, and sisters to both Indra and Asura, as well as the nieces of Homura" the woman with pink eyes said. "First, I think we will introduce ourselves, and we would be honored if you would study under us" she said, as she let her sisters introduce themselves.

"My Name is Suki or Shukaku, and I'll be teaching you fuuton manipulation, kugutsu/higutsu, the Shakuton, cloth binding, Kusari-gamajutsu, Naginatajutsu."

"I'm Momoe or Matatabi, and I'm teaching Choho, chi-mon, tenmon, katon and raiton manipulation."

"I'm Kame or Isobu, and I'm teaching Sui-ren, suiton manipulation, sojutsu, my illusion mist, my coral ability, and the Hoyoton."

"I'm Sakuya or Son Goku, and I'm teaching doton manipulation, bojutsu, Yoton, and taijutsu."

"Call me Kimi or Kokkuo, and I'm teaching futton, Jiton, nature and wilderness survival, and bojutsu."

"Keiko or Saiken, and I will teach eryo ninjutsu, the human anatomy, biology, chemistry, and santon." (She gives Naruto a wink and a shy smile.)

"Chie or Chomei, and I'll be teaching Dokuton, shurikenjutsu, and mushi-clan techniques."

"Hirumi or Gyuki, and I will be teaching kenjutsu, the various flame and lightning variations, and boryaku."

"I'm Kiyomi or Kurama, and I'll be teaching fuinjutsu, juinjutsu, kitsune genjutsu, and Kitsune clan techniques."

"You can call me Kisara or Juubi, and I'll teach you history of the elemental nations, how to use your abilities, Seishinteki-kyoyo, and anything else we may have missed or didn't cover."

It was then Naruto walked up to Kisara. "I am most humbled to be your student, but may I call you my family, since my family sees fit to forget or neglect me?" This question made the ten women look at each other, before nodding as one. "Naruto, we would be most honored to be called your family, in fact we would be honored to be your kaa-sans" Kisara said, as she scooped Naruto up in her arms, allowing him to feel the warmth from her body, before the others did the same. That very moment a true legend was born. The legend of the tailed beasts' apprentice.

End Prologue

Harem:

Fem Juubi

Fem Kyuubi

Fem Hachibi

Fem Nanabi

Fem Rokubi

Fem Gobi

Fem Yombi

Fem Sanbi

Fem Nibi

Fem Ichibi

Mikoto

Nayori

Kiri Uchiha (OC)

Hitomi Hyuuga (OC)

Nanami Hyuuga (OC)

Hisana Hyuuga (OC)

Nono

Rin

Mebuki

Hinoku/Soku

Yamata (OC)

Yukina Azuri (OC)

Kamari Hatake (OC)

Ayame

Hana

Okyo

Tsubaki

Hikari Uzumaki-Namikaze (OC)

Azami

Yakumo

Ami

Fuki

Inaho

Kasumi (OC)

Xin' Li (OC)

Tsukiko Miyo (OC)

Tsunami

Fem Haku

Rukia Kuchiki

Sakuya Kuchiki (OC)

Orihime Inoue

Tatsuki Arisawa

Momo Hanakai

Asia Argento

Xenovia

Ophis

Katase

Muryama

Saeko Busujima

Fu

Hisame

Pakura

Maki

Yukata

Sari

Temari

Kurotsuchi

Suzumebachi

Meiru (OC)

Asuna Toukou (OC)

Yugito

Samui

Karin

Ryuzetsu

Hotaru

Saya Kaguya (OC)

Miko Terumi (OC)

Kin

Amayo

Mei Terumi

Koyuki

Haruna

Toki

Shion

Dusk

Tayuya

Sasame

Kotohime

Isaribi

Guren

Emi

Ran (Land of sound)

Amaru

Akari

Ryuka

Shizuka

Artemis (OC)

Luna (OC)

Isis (OC)

Athena (OC)

Diana (OC)

Aphrodite (OC)

Honoka

Konan

/

A/N: If you're wondering where I found some of my information like bojutsu, I used the ninjutsu page on Wikipedia.

Please remember to vote on the poll for Rinnegan no Naruto if you haven't already.

/

This will be a revamped version of Naruto Namikaze Raised by Biju. I'll keep the original story up if anyone wants to read it.

/

Please Read & Review


	2. Chapter 2

Student of the Tailed Beasts

Prologue 1B

/

A/N: Hello everybody, and thanks for favoriting, following, and reviewing this story.

I'd like to address a review from Trainer Fiona.

Trainer Fiona: I hope you got my PM last chapter in response to your question. You asked, why are all the biju female? The answer to your question, a mother's love is supposed to be unconditional. Also, since Kushina will not be giving Naruto the proper love a mother should give their child, he is getting it from the biju, especially Kyuubi since she was previously sealed in Kushina. I would think Kyuubi would be disgusted and disappointed in Kushina since she is giving up her legal rights as Naruto's mother, and considering the Uzumaki value family over anything and everything else.

I hope I answered your question.

/

"" Speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything referenced.

Thirteen years have passed since Naruto met the biju, and began to train under their watchful eyes. The first thing he learned from his teachers was the kage bunshin, and the secret that went with it. Naruto would make groups of fifty kage bunshins to do chakra control exercises, and read several books on the history of the elemental nations, while he completed his physical training. During one of his training sessions, he was found by Itachi and Shisui Uchiha. When they asked why Naruto was out all alone training, Naruto calmly explained that his parents and godparents were too busy training his sisters, and couldn't train him. Instantly, both had agreed to help train him. Itachi was teaching him how to properly hold and throw kunai, shuriken, and other projectile weapons, While Shisui taught him the mechanics of ninjutsu, taijutsu, and the Sharingan. After a month of this, Naruto really began to really up his training. He learned the henge, kawarini, the basics of bukijutsu, and started on learning taijutsu. Even with all of his training, he was still ignored for Hikari, who at first would brag that their parents loved her more, but she quickly found herself becoming enthralled with her enigmatic brother. Naruto, for his part was able to get a few more people to help with his training: Hiruzen Sarutobi, the retired Sandaime Hokage, his father's student Rin Nohara, his mother's former student Yugao Uzuki, her fiancé Hayate Gekkou, Nono Yakushi, and three of his mother's closest friends Mikoto Uchiha, Hitomi Hyuuga, and Mebuki Haruno.

Another thing Naruto felt drawn to was visiting the children at the orphanage. Thanks to Hiruzen, Naruto was able to help the children by giving them new clothes, toys, books, and supplies. This is where Naruto met his six closest friends: Ami, Fuki, Inaho, Kasumi, Xian' Li, and Tsuki Miyo.

FLASHBACK

A 7-year old Naruto was walking down the street towards the orphanage, when he noticed a small group of six girls being surrounded by a group of older kids. As he got closer, Naruto felt his blood boil, as he heard the older kids. "Heh, looks like we have a group of losers" the leader said. The leader was tall and skinny, with brown messy hair and matching eyes. With him were five other boys. "I say we teach these losers what we can do with the training we have from the ninja academy" the leader said.

"Yeah, nobody will miss some orphans" another boy cried.

They were just about to start in on the girls, when a blonde blur intercepted them. "Sorry, but I won't allow you to harm innocent girls" Naruto said calmly. "You seem so sure of yourselves because you've got living members of your family, while they don't" Naruto said with rage. "This might come as a shocker, but red over there happens to be from the Uzumaki clan" Naruto said, giving Fuki a "play along" look. "All right you little punk, I'll teach you a thing or two" the leader said, as he threw a punch.

"AARRHH!"

"OW!"

"NO STOP, PLEASE LET ME GO" the bully screamed. Naruto had grabbed the punch, and easily twisted the bully's arm behind him at a high angle, and applied pressure. This made the bully scream and cry. (If you've ever been in that state, you know exactly what I'm referring to.) "Now, as for the rest of you wannabe posers, I suggest you leave the orphans alone" Naruto said, making sure the leader couldn't do much by sweeping his legs out from under him. This made the leader fall forward, supported only by Naruto's grip on his arm. "You think what you were doing is right" Naruto asked, as he tightened his grip? "I guess people who like you think you're better off with a family to provide, but what if you didn't have people to take care of you" Naruto asked the group calmly?

"GET HIM" the others yelled, as they charged.

"Oh dear" Naruto said overdramatically, as he jumped into the air via the leader's shoulder, still holding his arm.

"WHAM!"

With no effort, Naruto threw the leader into one punk, before slamming an axe kick into the back of the leader. (Think of how Azusa kicks from Ranma ½.) Hitting the ground, Naruto did a split, into a rising thrust kick into the third goon.

" BAM!"

"GWAH!"

Naruto then spin kicked the bully in his dome, knocking him out. The next bully charged, only for Naruto to knock him out with a KO punch. (Big Show's WMD for you wrestling fans.) The final two goons charged at Naruto, only for him to do a high jump over both, before landing, and executed a cartwheel into a front flip, and smashed the heel of his foot into one bully's nose, effectively cracking it.

"CRACK!"

"ARH!"

The last goon only received a reverse elbow strike in the nose, before Naruto slung him onto his shoulders in a fireman's carry, before swinging him off, and delivered a vicious knee strike to his already bloody nose. (The Go 2 Sleep from CM Punk and Kenta Kobyashi.) With the last bully down, Naruto turned and found himself being applauded by the matron of the orphanage, Hiruzen, Hayate, Itachi, Shisui, Mikoto, Hitomi, and Mebuki. "Well done Naruto" Hiruzen praised. "I do believe I'll be sending these kids to their families, and reporting their actions" Mebuki said with an evil smile on her face, as she imagined the looks on the other civilian councilors' faces. "I would also like to commend you Naruto-san" a voice said. Coming towards them was Namida Suzume, the headmaster of the ninja academy. "As of now, these six are expelled from the academy" She said. With that, the adults began to disperse, leaving Naruto with the six girls who each thanked him profusely.

"Hi, my name's Ami" a girl with purple hair said.

"I'm Fuki" the red head said smirking.

"I'm Inaho" the brunette girl replied.

"Tsukiko Miyo" a girl with silver hair said.

"My name is Kasumi" a girl with ocean blue hair replied softly.

"Xin" Li" the raven-haired girl introduced.

From that day onward, the seven were a very close unit.

END FLASHBACK

Only two major incidents occurred during that time. The first was the "attempted" kidnapping of Hinata Hyuuga. A bandit had posed as aKumo-nin, and attempted to kidnap Hinata, only for Hiashi to kill the bandit. Soon after, Hizashi, Hiashi's twin brother was mysteriously killed, leaving his son Neji alone. The other major incident that occurred was the Uchiha Massacre. In one night, Itachi Uchiha had wiped out the entire clan, only sparing his younger brother Sasuke, his mother Mikoto, and two other Uchiha females.

CURRENT

NINJA ACADEMY

It was the day of the genin exams, and the excitement was at an all time high. Currently, students were talking amongst themselves, while a group of eleven silently looked on from the top of the class. This was Naruto, and his friends. Over the time they were at the academy, the seven had gained four new members to their circle: Yakumo Kurama the heiress of the Kurama clan, Azami, the granddaughter of Chen, Ayame Ichiraku, and Okyo. Naruto was surprised to see his two civilian friends there, but remembered that both wanted to become kunoichi. "Finally, we can stop hiding our true potential, and cut loose" Azami said with a smirk. "Amen sister" Yakumo said, as she finished a sketch. "Thankfully, we're all on the same super squad" Naruto said with a knowing smirk, right as a feeling of dread came over him. "All of a sudden, I have a odd feeling about this" he mused. Oh how right he was, and he didn't even know it.

HOKAGE OFFICE

Right at that moment, several jonins were in front of Minato Namikaze, and watching the soon to be genin. "All right, this year we're making two super cells of genin to cut down the rate of casualties on high rank missions" Minato said. "Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma will form the first cell with Gai, while Mikoto, Hitomi, Mebuki, and Kushina will take the second cell" Minato said, before seeing Mikoto, Hitomi, Mebuki, and Hiruzen go very stiff. "Is there something wrong" Minato asked in confusion? "Hokage-sama, with all due respect, that isn't a good idea" Mebuki said shivering with fright. "She's right Hokage-sama" Mikoto said. "Your son will not be very thrilled when he finds out you put that onna on the team" Hitomi said, as she gave a Byakugan-enhanced glare at the two. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have some important business pertaining to our cell" Hitomi said, as she, along with Mikoto disappeared in shunshins. Mikoto's being a vortex of crow feathers, with the ghostly cawing of crows. Mebuki's shunshin was a flurry of cherry blossom petals, while Hitomi disappeared in a gentle waterfall. At that moment, something clicked in both Minato's and Kushina's minds. "NARUTO!" "OH KAMI I/WE FORGOT ALL ABOUT HIM" they both thought horrified! "Everyone is dismissed" Minato said, as he and Kushina immediately looked through any files they could find on their son.

TIMESKIP

NINJA ACADEMY

Back at the ninja academy, it was time for the taijutsu exam. Instead of having the students fight against their instructors, the students had to face each other in single round bouts. The majority of the fights were lackluster to say anything with only a few exceptional matches.

Yakumo easily dispatched a cocky civilian student with a combination of strikes, followed by a hard fist buried in his gut.

Azami used her grandfather's taijutsu to trounce Kiba, while effortlessly dancing around his unfocused attacks.

Xin 'Li beat Shikamaru with her deadly kicks. (Shika couldn't forfeit this time around.)

Ami and Inaho each defeated Chouji and Shino respectively.

Tsukiko then stepped into the ring where she faced and annihilated Sai.

Fuki and Kasumi each trounced civilian children.

The next fight was between Ayame and Ino. (Ayame's outfit is dark purple version of Ibuki's Super Street Fighter IV outfit.)

AYAME VS INO

Ayame blurred forward in less than a second, gave Ino a kick in her stomach, and reeled Ino in. Ayame then sent chakra to her legs, as she wrapped her arms around Ino's waist. Launching upward, Ayame threw Ino up, and caught her around her waist, scooped Ino up, and began to do a spiraling landing, where she drove Ino headfirst into the ring. Ayame then placed Ino's arms over her chest, as she flipped her hair back.

The next match was Okyo vs. Sakura. (Okyo's outfit is a leaf green leotard with a small opening like a diamond showing her stomach.)

OKYO VS SAKURA

Okyo charged at the pinkette, and delivered a quick and brutal thrust kick that launched Sakura into the air, only to see Okyo leap into the air, where she flipped over Sakura, spun around, wrapping her arms firmly around Sakura's torso, and proceeded to lift Sakura up and backwards, where she slammed into the ring on the back of her head KO'ing her instantly.

The next match saw Hikari, who trounced Hinata in taijutsu. After the match, she looked at Naruto who only raised an eyebrow in response. Hikari, for her part looked crestfallen, but hid it well. The final match was between Naruto and Sasuke.

NARUTO VS SASUKE

Naruto instantly charged forward, and executed two fierce palm strikes, blocked Sasuke's punch, countered it by grabbing the fist, and twisted the arm behind Sasuke's back, only smashing a roundhouse kick into the back of Sasuke's head, before performing a leg sweep that made Sasuke eat the ring. Before he could even move, Naruto brought an axe kick down between Sasuke's neck and back to finish the match. (Think of the area where the head, shoulders, and spinal column all meet.)

Once the fights were over, the students that passed were greeted by their parents. Mikoto, Hitomi, and Mebuki rushed up to Naruto, hugging him profusely and congratulating their new cell. Minato and Kushina were shell-shocked to see this. "Naruto, will you come celebrate with us" Minato asked hopefully? This made all attention turn to said person. Not many people knew the Hokage's family had neglected Naruto, and assumed Naruto was a juvenile delinquent. "I'd love to celebrate Hokage-sama, but I'm already doing that with my true family" Naruto said. On cue, Naruto and the others turned and left the academy grounds, leaving many stunned people, among them was a shocked Minato, a broken Kushina, and a numb Hikari.

End Prologue 1B

OC Bio:

Name: Hikari Namikaze

Age: 18 onward

Hair Color: Crimson

Eye Color: Blue

Bio: Hikari is Naruto's twin sister. At first, she thought she was her parents' favorite, but after several failed attempts to make Naruto jealous she began to wonder what kind of an enigma he is. Hikari wants nothing more than to get the love and adoration of Naruto.

Attire: Hikari wears a black and red battle kimono

Name: Kasumi (Not to be confused with the academy student from canon.)

Age: 18 onward

Hair Color: blue with a few misty-bluish white strips

Eye Color: Jade Green

Bio: Kasumi is an orphan, and one of Naruto's closest friends. Calm, cool, and collected, Kasumi is the voice of reason in their group.

Attire: Kasumi wears an ocean blue gi top with matching sports pants.

Name: Xin 'Li

Age: 18 onward

Hair color: black with brown streaks

Eye Color: Brown

Bio: Xin 'Li is another orphan, and close friend of Naruto. She is somewhat aggressive, but is the peacemaker in the group.

Attire: She wears a purple, red, and blue version of Chun-li's latest outfit in Street Fighter

Name: Tsukiko Miyo

Age: 18 onward

Hair Color: Silver

Eye Color: Prussian Blue/violet

Bio: Tsukiko is another one of Naruto's close friends. She is quiet, but isn't afraid to speak her mind.

Attire: Tsukiko wears a black jumpsuit.

/

In case you're wondering, Hikari is a mini/carbon copy of Kushina with blue eyes.

Kasumi is based off of Misty and Varity from Pokémon. (I know I misspelled the girl's name.)

Xin 'Li is based off of a female wrestler named Xia 'Li. (If you're a wrestling fan, and saw the Mae Young classic earlier this year, you should know who I'm talking about.)

Tsukiko is based off of Orihime from Bleach only meaner.


End file.
